Interference
by Lolavella
Summary: Alice wants to do something special for Jasper's birthday, but Edward has other plans. WARNINGS: Slash, threesome


Alice scowled up at Edward. "Don't do this today. I have plans."

Edward grinned innocently. "Why Alice, I have no idea what you mean."

Alice spun on her heel and flitted out of the house, slamming the door behind her. She could hear him laughing at her angry thoughts as she sped down the driveway.

It was Jasper's birthday and Alice found the perfect gift – a cherry red corset trimmed with lace and matching red ruffled panties. It was for her to wear, but for Jasper to enjoy. Red was Jasper's favorite color, and Alice had special ordered it from a lingerie shop in the city. Her plan was to surprise Jasper wearing her new outfit and let him ravage her, but she saw with perfectly clarity how Edward intended to interfere with her plans. In fact, Edward was interfering right that very minute.

When she returned an hour later, she could hear them from the driveway. They never had been discreet.

The corset accentuated her narrow waist and enhanced the curve of her breasts. One spin in front of the mirror confirmed that she looked amazing, and she danced down the hall. She found them on the floor in Edward's room. The intention was to storm in and throw Edward out, but her breath caught in her chest at the sight of them.

Alice was used to Edward fucking Jasper – that was certainly nothing new, and half the time Alice was there with them – but today she wanted Jasper to herself. Her pretty new outfit was supposed to drive him crazy so he'd pounce on her, but how was supposed to do that when Edward was gripping his hip and biting his shoulder and fucking him right there on the floor?

Jasper was on his hands and knees with Edward draped over his back. As Alice watched, Edward twisted his fingers in Jasper's hair and pulled his head back so he could press his mouth to the skin on Jasper's neck. She felt her irritation slip away as her eyes lingered on the sight of Edward's muscles flexing beneath the skin of his back, and Jasper beneath him, luminous and debauched. Edward pushed and Jasper arched and Edward groaned and Jasper gasped as they rocked together in graceful synchronicity.

"Alice," Jasper panted. His hands slid along the floor as Edward thrust into him, and he looked up at her with heavy eyes.

"Jasper thinks you look really hot," Edward gritted out as he rolled his hips, and Jasper moaned in response.

Alice flicked her eyes up at Edward in annoyance. "I think he can speak for himself, Edward."

Jasper moaned again and a wave of desire filled the room causing Alice's head to spin. Edward hissed in a breath and sped up his strokes. "Maybe not."

Alice dropped to her knees in front of Jasper and crawled forward slowly. She brought her mouth to his and kissed him softly, his face bumping against hers in time with Edward's thrusts.

"I wanted to wear this just for you on your birthday. Do you like it?" she whispered against his mouth.

"Yes," he groaned and reached out for her with one hand, grabbing her around the neck and pulling her in deeper.

"Alice, quit fucking around. You already know how this ends," Edward growled.

Alice closed her eyes and smiled as she saw it.

In one fluid movement, Jasper flipped her on her back and pulled her under him. He balanced on one arm as he tore away the corset and traced his hand across her breasts, down her belly, and brushed his fingers down the inside of her thigh. She sighed happily and spread her legs, and Edward reached down on either side to lift her ankles in the air.

Jasper slid easily inside of her and she lifted her hips up to meet him. The feel of his skin, his mouth, his cock – it was all Jasper, but the rhythm was Edward's. As much as she loved it when it was just Jasper, the feeling of Edward fucking Jasper fucking her sent a thrill of pleasure up her spine. Edward smirked at her from over Jasper's shoulder – as if his ego needed any more help.

Jasper leaned down to press his mouth against her throat. "Do you like that?"

She gasped and clutched his arms. "It's so good, Jasper. You feel so good inside me." _Bigger than Edward_, she thought. It was true, and they all knew it, but she thought Edward could use the reminder.

Edward narrowed his eyes and thrust hard, and Alice moaned as he pushed Jasper deeper into her.

Edward was thrusting so forcefully against Jasper that there were no spaces left between their bodies, and Alice was flattened against the floor with the weight of the two of them. With every stroke, Jasper's body ground roughly against her, and she felt herself slipping toward the edge.

Luckily she didn't need to breathe.

They were all lost in the haze of Jasper's lust, and Edward looked down at her with glassy eyes as he squeezed her leg. Jasper was close, she could tell by the way his eyes rolled back in his head and his breath hitched in his throat, so she rolled her hips in time with Edward until Jasper was caught in the push-pull of their cadence: forward deep into Alice and back against Edward's cock. Jasper let out a cry, and she watched the two beautiful boys above her gasp and shudder and come, and she could only throw her head back and ride the wave as she came apart beneath them.

They collapsed into a tangled heap of twisted limbs on the floor. After a moment, Alice pulled herself free and glared at Edward. He already knew what she was thinking, but she spoke for Jasper's benefit. "I told you not to do that."

Jasper lifted his hand to stroke her face. "What's wrong, Alice?"

Alice turned into Jasper's hand. Waves of blissful satisfaction were filling the room and her remaining annoyance was quickly evaporating. "You were supposed to be so overcome by the sight of me in my new corset that you tore it off of me."

"But I did tear it off if you." Jasper smiled and gestured to the tattered remains of red satin and lace.

"Mmmm." Alice knew she didn't stand a chance against Jasper's soft touch and pleasant mood.

Jasper stretched out on his back and pulled her close to his chest. "You were perfect," he murmured.

Alice rested her head against Jasper's chest and sighed in contentment.

Just then, Edward flashed an infuriatingly smug smile. "Jasper should get everything he wants on his birthday, don't you think?"

Then Edward leaned down and kissed Jasper, twisting his fingers in Jasper's tangled hair. Jasper moaned into Edward's mouth and he tightened his grip on Alice. She felt desire stirring deep in her belly again, and as much as she hated to admit Edward was right, she couldn't find a single reason to argue.


End file.
